1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supplementary assembly for tree logging or cutting machines, which is intended to be fitted to the boom, jib or like member of a crane mounted on the machine and which includes a gripping member.
2. History of the Related Art
When trees are felled on a large scale, there is used normally a harvester by means of which the trees are felled, delimbed and slashed, whereafter the thus processed trees are loaded onto a further machine, a so-called forwarder, and moved from the tree cutting site to the nearest access road.
When cutting or felling trees on a smaller scale using only one machine, for instance in forest thinning operations, the trees are normally left on the tree cutting site, after being felled and delimbed, possibly to be loaded up and carried away at a later date. This method creates a problem, since the comprehensive work entailed in shifting the logs, wood, etc., at a later date makes such handling complicated and more expensive, or requires the inclusion of an additional machine, as in the case of large scale tree logging operations, in order to be able to manage the task of transporting away the logs. This latter alternative is not economically viable in the case of forest thinning operations for example. If the logs are left for future transportation, further problems may arise. For instance, the task of loading and transporting the logs may be made more difficult by the fact that snow has fallen whilst the wood has been left lying on the ground.